Dreams Can Come True
by firefly81
Summary: In which Hermione realizes she doesn't need a daydream charm to have her dreams come true.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was all George and Fred's fault, really. They liked to badger her constantly, trying to get her to help them develop some of their products. She brushed them off most of the time, only providing help when they were really in need of it. Currently, she was helping them improve their daydream charm, giving in after weeks of listening to George's constant whining.

She possessed a dab hand at Charms, certainly better than either of the twins, which was part of the reason they wanted her help. It was hard for her, however, to keep the blush off her face every time she worked on it. They wanted a second product, a complement to the first, but this one would be for of-age customers only.

It would produce _mature_ daydreams.

Not only that, but it was to be personalized as to what the witch or wizard in question tended to fantasy about.

She found the whole 'adult' line that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sold to be rather smart, honestly. She didn't often shop in the normal part of the store, even if she did find some of their products to be rather ingenious, but the adult line?

Oh, Merlin, yes.

She had helped the twins develop it, after much begging on their part. They said they really needed a witch's opinion. And gave her opinion, she did (even if she did have an almost permanently red face during that time). The result was a resoundingly successful line that they tried desperately to keep any news of away from Molly's ears.

No one wanted to get _that_ Howler.

That was how she same to be sitting in the library in Grimmauld Place, placing the charms onto the candy. All that was left was testing. Fairly certain it was perfected at this point, she decided to test this one on herself. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to what her daydream would show. Just as she was about to pop the candy in her mouth, the door to the library was thrown open with a loud bang. In walked two of her room-mates who were engaged in what seemed like a heated conversation. She quickly shoved her work to the side and covered it with a large book.

They both stopped short when they noticed her sitting there.

"Hello, love. Weren't you supposed to go to Diagon Alley with Harry today?" Sirius asked.

"I was, but something came up that I needed to finish," she responded, sweeping her hand toward the book on the table. "Besides, Harry just wanted to go act like a lovesick puppy, mooning about Flourish and Blotts, hoping Luna might notice him."

"He does have it bad, doesn't he?"

"He does. And so does she. I swear, if they don't get a move on, I might consider locking them in a broom closet together. Maybe the tight space will help things along."

"Oh? Spend a lot of time locked in a broom closet to know that, Hermione?"

She blushed at his words, and she heard Remus admonish Sirius softly.

"Well, love, Remus and I were just on our way to the Three Broomsticks. We'll get out of your way then."

She waved goodbye to them, giving Remus a small smile as he herded Sirius out of the room. Deciding it would be a better idea to eat the candy on the couch, she walked over to it and made herself comfortable. So intent she was on testing her charms, she never stopped to think about just why Remus and Sirius had barged into the library, seemingly for no reason.

 _She was in the library again, searching for a book on Ancient Runes. Finding the one she wanted, she lifted up onto her tip-toes but was unable to reach it. She stretched up a bit further, but her progress was halted when a muscled, tattooed arm wrapped around her waist. A warm mouth rested right above her ear and whispered, "Hello, love."_

 _"Sirius?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What are you doing in here?"_

 _"Well, it is my library. I've brought you a present."_

 _He took her hand and led her from the stacks into the main part of the room where her 'present' was standing._

 _Yes, standing._

 _Remus Lupin was standing next to the fireplace, clad only in his trousers. His hair was sticking straight up, and he looked deliciously dishevelled. She drew in a deep breath, unsure of just what was going on._

 _"I know you want him, kitten. I've seen the way you look at him when you think he isn't watching. He looks at you the same way," Sirius said, his mouth back by her ear. He punctuated his words by swiping his tongue around her earlobe. She couldn't help but moan. Sirius continued, "I've also seen you watching me the same way. You want us both, don't you?"_

 _She shook her head in denial, but stopped as Sirius pressed harder into her. Her eyes popped open as Remus began approaching her._

 _"Hermione, you look lovely tonight," Remus said, finally breaking his silence._

 _"I... thank you. Um... so do you," she said, struggling to keep her eyes on his face and not on his very nicely defined chest. He stepped closer, and she was suddenly very aware that she was pressed intimately between the two very sexy wizards. He lifted a hand and brought it up to her face, very gently trailing a lone finger down her cheek._

 _"So soft," he murmured._

 _He cupped her face then, tilting it up towards him. Then suddenly, his lips were on hers and she was sure she had died and gone on to heaven. Sirius started pressing soft kisses down her neck, and she couldn't help but moan. Hands began to roam her body, searching out her most sensitive spots. The hands went lower to where she really wanted them and –_

She shot straight up as she woke from the daydream. Groaning, she let herself flop back down onto the couch. Well, that was a definite disappointment. Waking up before the good parts would result in a lot of unhappy customers. Conjuring a mirror, she took a look to make sure the other side effects of the original charm were not present. No drooling, no red face. She looked just like she had before eating the candy.

Getting up, she went to back to the table to work out how to fit the whole fantasy in the allotted thirty minutes. After a few minute, she pushed away with a loud sigh, unable to get anything done because all she could do was think about the two men in her daydream. She fought with herself, telling herself it was only because they were the last two people she saw before trying it out.

She was a liar.

She fancied them, had for some time now. She normally kept her feelings deeply buried, knowing that neither of them would ever consider her in that manner. Sighing, again, she forced herself to go back to work, not wanting Fred and George to have a reason to badger her.

* * *

In the week that passed after her daydream, she avoided Remus and Sirius, unable to get the images of them out of her head. To make matters worse, she had been unable to work out the problem with the charms. She was very, very… frustrated.

She was back in the library, having had a bit of inspiration regarding combining the use of Charms with Ancient Runes. She had a particular book in mind and narrowed her eyes as she finally found it.

It was in the same exact spot as the book from her daydream.

Hesitating at first, she reached for it and found it just out of reach. She stretched further and yelped in surprise as an arm wrapped around her waist. A muscled, tattooed arm that belonged to Sirius Black.

"Hello, love."

What in the world was happening?

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, it is my library. I've brought you a present."

No. No, this was not possible.

He took her hand and led her from the stacks into the main part of the room where her 'present' was standing.

Yes, standing.

Remus Lupin was standing next to the fireplace, clad only in his trousers. His hair was sticking straight up, and he looked deliciously drew in a deep breath, unsure of just what was going on. Had they somehow found about her daydream? Were they just teasing her?

"I know you want him, kitten. I've seen the way you look at him when you think he isn't watching. He looks at you the same way," Sirius said, his mouth back by her ear. He punctuated his words by swiping his tongue around her earlobe. She couldn't help but moan. Sirius continued, "I've also seen you watching me the same way. You want us both, don't you?"

Those were the same exact words he said to her. She didn't know how, but they must have figured it out. There was no way this was possible otherwise.

She shook her head in denial, but stopped as Sirius pressed harder into her. Her eyes popped open as Remus began approaching her.

"Stop," she struggled to get out. Remus stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, love?" Sirius asked.

"This isn't funny. I don't appreciate being teased in this manner."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"What do you mean, teased?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know how you found out about the daydream, but re-enacting it just to laugh at me is not funny!"

She couldn't see Sirius as he was still behind her, but Remus was clearly confused.

"We don't know what you are talking about, love. What's all this about a daydream? Have you been having naughty thoughts about us?"

Oh, Merlin, could this actually be real? Was her daydream coming true? It shouldn't have been possible, but yet…

"Hermione, we've both fancied you for some time now. I don't know anything about this daydream, but I can promise you that we would never tease you in this way," Remus said, breaking his silence.

The sincerity of his statement shone in his eyes, and she believed him. He must have sensed this as he stepped closer to her once more. It dawned on her that they were in the same position as when her daydream really got going. Maybe this time they could finish it. As Remus softly touched his lips to hers, and Sirius began kissing her neck, she only had enough coherent thought left to think one thing.

Dreams really do come true.

* * *

Thanks to Jordi for looking this over for me, and Liza for the nudging to write a Hermione/Sirius/Remus.

Written for Round 13 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Wanderers!  
Prompt: Write about anything.

It's So Wrong, It's Right: Threesomes/Moresomes

Hogwarts – Arithmancy: Write about a prophecy, dream, premonition, etc. coming true.


End file.
